schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
The Importance of Tests in Academic School
Tests form a common assessment tool in the education system across the world. Whether you like it or not, you are bound to take tests in the school. Though, tests appear as a nightmare for several students, the importance of tests could be realized at an academic level and at the subtle level as it builds up the cognitive ability of the child. Let us see how. Attending a test is compulsory for any school going, student. Though tests have become a part of the academic life, many students wonder, * What if there are no tests at all? * How nice it would be if I can skip this exam? * What reason can I give for not attending a test? And, more innocent and wonderful questions may appear in the young minds of children without knowing the importance of tests. Well, assessment matters a lot for a school or college student. We believe that it provides the knowledge for parents, teachers, and the students about the academic learnings and progress. Further, it gives an idea about where they stand among the group at class, district, or the state level. It provides an opportunity for the students to develop a healthy competition and inspires to stay competent. Learning is a mental process. The tests enhances the student’s cognitive abilities to deal with the situation in an appropriate manner. For instance, * Time management * Responding to questions/situations * Surveying the questions/situation * Increase the solving ability * Reviewing the answers * Understand the underlying concepts * Eliminating the wrong answers with reasons These tests help them to set a strategy to do well in tests or life situations independently based on the content, materials, or the experience. Let us investigate more. Why Tests are Important in Academic Schools? Measure the Basic Skills: The tests are created to evaluate the student’s understanding of a specific topic, critical thinking skills, growth in skill level, academic achievements in the given period of time. * The tests determine whether the students have learned as expected * It also gives an understanding of the educational programs * It determines the capability of the candidate for pursuing higher education Identify the strengths and weaknesses: Understanding the students’ strength and weakness help the teachers to research on instructional techniques and other supportive methodologies in favor of them to fill the knowledge gaps. Determine Awards and Recognition: The highest scorers are rewarded with National Merit Scholarships. The scholarships include Corporate-sponsored, college-sponsored, and others. It helps and encourages the students to excel further, especially the low-income students. Select students for an Internship or a program: The marks obtained in the test acts as the direct eligibility for selecting the students for an Internship or any academic programme like certifications, languages, and, etc. It also gives an idea for selecting major subjects of interest in college. Enhance the personality development: The tests carried out for different academic subjects, co-curricular activities, and other supporting learnings help the overall development of the candidate. It helps the candidate to have a self-assessment and inspires to learn more actively. In brief, attending tests is important for the student to grow academic-wise and also as a responsible citizen of the country. It lowers the test anxiety level, build confidence to face situations, improve the attitude towards the tests, enhances the ability to communicate what one knows, effectively utilize the time and put adequate efforts for a winning situation. When tests are so important, it is necessary for the parents to support their child studying for the board exam take tests successfully. How Parents Can Help their Children to Succeed in their SSC Board Tests? SSC Board tests are important for a child because the marks scored help to decide their career options in future. Depending on the competency level, they are able to choose the streams which decide their most probable career option. Thus, parents play a significant role in helping their child to earn the maximum score. A few of the tips include: * Ensure that your child attends to all the homework, reading assignments, and is prepared to attend the test. * Encourage your child to make enough time space for studying and attending to home assignments without stress. * Ensure that your child is cool and confident to attend any upcoming tests by providing all the moral support. * Ensure the test dates on a common calendar and help them to study efficiently by providing a quiet environment with fewer distractions. How Technology can Help Students to excel in the SSC Board Tests? We find the infiltration of mobile technology in every segment today and the educational sector is not left behind. There are several mobile apps available in the market for taking online practice tests, mock tests, quizzes, aptitude tests, and, other academic assessments for students. For instance: Ezeetest App It is a test evaluation and exam-prep app that helps the Maharashtra SSC Board students of 8th, 9th, and 10th standard to practice papers any time from anywhere. Further Reading: How Exam-prep Mobile App Help You to Achieve Academic Excellence The students are able to download the app on Android device for free and attend certain tests at free of cost. The app demonstrates the actual exams and prepares the students to gain the required competency for achieving academic excellence. A few of the significant features of the Ezeetest app includes: ✓Custom-made Practice Questions ✓Mock Test Series on All Subjects & Chapters ✓Online Practice Tests & Test Series ✓Aptitude Tests for free ✓Maharashtra SSC Test Series ✓Previous Year Board Papers with Solutions Moreover, the revision app is interactive that the parents and teachers can take an active role in analyzing the progress of the child. Thus, it is recommended that the students may utilize the opportunity to explore the mobile world for the benefit of their academics.